fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Add Schwarth
Summary Add Schwarth, often called Deathless or Unkillable Monster, is a human that gained the superpower to control endings when the corpse of an eldritch abomination fell on planet Earth. Add noticed his ability when he destroyed the hotel hw used to work in, and had to leave his normal life behind in an effort to protect normal people from his destructive power. Like many other Power Users, Add was being guided telepathically towards the eldritch being, that was slowly recovering somewhere in the southern parts of Argentina. The abomination managed to revive itself and was trying to get back the powers that it lost after crashing on the planet. This meant that the abilities that Power Users had were nothing more than small bits of the monster, and it wanted them back. At the end of his journey at a small forgotten island on the Pacific Ocean he helped other Power Users to destroy the eldritch monster. However, in a last attack, the abomination destroyed half of the continent, killing not ony the Power Users that destroyed it, but also countless humans. In an effort to save his life Add used his power on himself, becoming virtually immortal and effectively surviving the attack. He has given up on trying to either die or restore his own ending, and has decided to wait until the end of times. Appearance Add has the average human male physique, only being slightly more healthy than normal people without exercise thanks to his regenerative powers. He has spiky brown hair that, if cut, will regrow to it's medium length in seconds. He always has a slightly bored look on his face, since there are no real threats for him now. Add has a notable ammount of scars, mostly on his arms, that seem to change every now and then. This is also due to his regenerative powers, as the wounds inflicted to him by his most powerful foes are not fully gone until he undergoes complete resurrection, and remain as scars for at least a couple of weeks. Personality Add is a weak-hearted individual who seems to be in a permanent lazy state of mind, with his main goal being peace and not wanting to be disturbed. He is not really smart, his IQ being 87. As such any situation that requires careful planning is a no go for him. On the bright side he has a great deal of control over his emotions and, if he finds himself in fit of rage, can easily withdraw from this anger-fueled state. Often after these type of events he tends to speak in a violent or extremely intimidating way for a short time, but in such a manner that it is hard to tell how much he is being honest. When it comes to morals, Add completely deviates from normal alignments. When he turned immortal he also transformed into a completely new being. Despite operating on ways completely alien to those of humans he still tries to act as his old self. Combat Statistics Tier: 7-C | 10-B Powers and Abilities: Add was able to control endings. This includes creating them, eliminating them and manipulate already existing ones. He was able to control fate itself at a low scale by changing endings, and eliminating specific existences by setting the end of their targets to "stops existing". The main reason this ability was so dangerous is because it's effects were irreversible. He lost access to this power after becoming immortal, and cannot use it despite still carrying it. | Add gained several new abilities after becoming immortal:' 'Regeneration (True-Godly, will outlive the concept of existence and dimensions), Immortality (Types 1,3, 4, 5 and 10), Resurrection (can come back to life whenever he can't regenerate, a new Add spawning and the old one rapidly decaying until it disappears). Immune to Soul Manipulation (he doesn't have a soul since he became immortal). Resistance to Void powers such as Existence Erasure (His regeneration level alone is strong enough to restore him from most sort of void based attack), Mind Manipulation (after his transformation his mind became completely alien and eldritch, rendering him immune to mental powers, even making it dangerous for telepaths to enter his mind), and power-altering abilities such as Power Absorption, Power Mimicry and Power Nullification (his immortality is not a real power, instead being the result of using one on himself). Acausality (Types 3 and 4, destroying him before he becomes immortal is useless and is also immune to Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Plot Manipulation). Attack Potency: Town Level '''(Could wipe out towns at his peak) | '''Athlete level'' '' Speed: Athletic Human (Can run at his top speed indefinitely without tiring) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human '(can himself to lift things that would cause damage to his muscles and bones only to heal later) 'Striking Strength: Athlete Class (Can punch hard enough for his hand to break) Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Average | Infinite (Doesn't get tired and is self-sustained) Range: Irrelevant, could affect anything as long as he had a slight idea of what his target was | Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Below Average Weaknesses: -While Add can regenerate from virtually anything, his recovery time is not that fast. His regeneration speed is very dependent on the damage he takes, being faster the more injuries he receives. This makes one sht attacks pretty effective against him, since killing him with as little damage as possible means it will take several hours for him to come heal. -Completely lacks any offensive ability beyond fighting like a normal person would. His knowledge of fighting techniques is mediocre at best, and given his low intellect the chance of him learning how to skillfully handle a weapon is very low. -Add can still feel pain, and even though he can overcome it if he gathers enough willpower, large ammounts of pain can be overwhelming for him. Despite being able to regenerate he is stil reluctant to the idea of getting hurt, and will most likely try to avoid attacks instead of tanking them. WIP Feats: After taking enough damage (being lit on fire and remaining that way for 3 minutes) his regeneration became fast enough for him to grow his whole body back from a hand in 1.75 seconds. WIP Notable Attacks/Techniques: : Arm Regrowth: Specific conditions must be met in order for Add to be able to pull this off. The first being having a limb destroyed or cut off. The second is having a method to quickly take damage avaliable, preferably one that does not cause injuries severe enough for him to be unable to move. Add places the stump on his opponent and presses it against them. After this he takes as much damage as he needs to increase his regeneration speed to near instant. He pierces his enemy with his arm as it grows back. Add has no way of efficiently pulling out his arm after using this move. Key: Before becoming immortal | After becoming immortal Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 10 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Glass Cannons